The video distribution industry involves many telecommunication companies and many types of telecommunication networks. Their common denominator is a broadband data facility that can be used to distribute digital video information. For example, multiple services operators (MSO) use their CATV network infrastructure to transmit video content signals, but in addition they transport data traffic, as well as, carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types.
The content provided over these networks has become increasingly sophisticated and demanding of bandwidth for its transport. Such sophisticated content can include, for example, high definition (HD) content, as well as metadata, and other enriched content. Moreover, the increase in the sophistication and sheer volume of content on video networks has led to increased use of encoding and compression of video content in order to fit the content through the network. This increase in encoding and compression can lead to an increased burden to the set top box (e.g., including DVRs, PVRs, etc.), which decodes and/or decompresses the incoming stream. Some facets of this increased encoding/compression can cause latency delays in executing channel change requests.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.